The Fight For Her
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was a complete chance, but Alice was sure she had found the one that the whole Cullen clan could love. Too bad the wolf pack imprinted at the same time, Cullen Clan x Kagome x Wolf Pack, IY/Twilight drabbles
1. Hard-Hit Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Renesmee doesn't exist in this

* * *

Shopping.

One either loved it or loathed it.

Bella Cullen was in the latter group, "We've been to ten stores already!" She said in exasperation, eyeing her petite sister with pleading eyes, "Do we have to go to anymore?" She whined, but only received an amused look in response.

"You're officially a part of the Cullen family!" Alice stated with an appraising look, obviously not too impressed with her outfit, "I won't have you wearing those drab rags you call clothes anymore."

"But I like my jeans," Bella sighed, fisting her hands in the stiff fabric, "You know I'm not much of a fashion buff."

"Oh, I'm well aware," Alice rolled her golden eyes, perking up once she noticed another one of her favourite clothing stores, "Come on, Bella. The clothes won't try themselves on." She grasped her sister's hand, pulling Bella with ease, despite being quite a bit smaller than the other female vampire.

It was then that something smashed into Alice.

"Itai..." Both Cullens' blinked, glancing down to see what had bumped into Alice (she was completely fine and was concerned for the human that had run into her. She was also surprised she hadn't seen it coming), "Felt like I just ran into a wall." Alice recognised the language as Japanese, though didn't understand the words.

The scent was absolutely incredible.

Bella stiffened, feeling venom flooding in her mouth and her eyes flickered between black and gold, "Alice." She said through grit teeth, backing away from the fallen girl while Alice looked at her with sympathy before looking back.

"Are you all right?" Alice asked, offering her hand to the girl and made sure she didn't let herself inhale the scent.

Beautiful blue eyes blinked up at her and Alice internally marvelled at the soft colour, "Ariga– oh, umm, thanks." She said sheepishly, grabbing Alice's hand to pull herself up.

And it triggered the most wonderful vision Alice had ever seen...


	2. Kagome Cullen?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Err... thank you?"

The voice broke Alice out of her vision and she blinked, seeing those beautiful blue eyes looking at her curiously, "It's not a problem," She answered cheerfully, throwing Bella a glance out of the corner of her eyes, "Are you all right? You took a hard fall there."

Bella, it seemed, was not taking the exhilarating scent all too well.

But Alice couldn't blame the new vampire because only her years of experience helped her keep her control tight and since Bella was, more or less, a newborn, it must have taken everything she had in herself not to just jump the human girl.

"I've suffered through worse," The girl answered with a pretty smile, but Alice could see the quick flicker of grief strike her soft features before disappearing altogether, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked with a bit of concern.

"My bags must have protected me!" Alice joked, knowing she would have been somewhat injured if she had actually been a human, "Were you in a hurry, if you don't mind me asking?"

For some reason, any other visions of this particular human seemed to have gone completely blank.

"Just getting away from some... nosy friends," The girl answered, apparently settling on that word with an adorably awkward expression, "I wanted to see the sights since this is my first time to America."

Alice threw another quick glance to Bella, who stayed a little ways back to try and calm herself down, "You speak English very well," The petite female complimented, "I'm a bit surprised this is your first visit to America."

"I had a very strict teacher," The girl sighed, recalling the numerous hours she had spent practising English due to _his _insistence she get very word absolutely perfect, "He was hard on me."

"Oh, how rude of me!" Alice blinked, as if remembering something, "I'm Alice Cullen," She stated with a lovely smile, "And this is my sister, Isabella Cullen." She gestured to the brunette behind her.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." Said girl answered, blinking when Alice seemed to sigh contently as the sound of her name, looked at her like a child looked at a new toy, and even brightened visibly when an idea seemed to hit her.

_'Kagome Cullen... I like the sound of it!' _


	3. Texting

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Intoxicating.

_'I guess I know how Edward felt now,' _Bella thought, not allowing herself to breathe out of her nose, otherwise she knew she probably would have been in the girl's personal space within a second; panting after her like a dog would with a bone, _'Back when I was human.'_

She didn't know how Alice was able to keep her composure.

_'I need to try.' _The brunette let out a quiet sigh and then looked up to observe the human girl in a much more inquisitive manner.

She was quite pretty and her unique blue eyes even made her look exotic, but it certainly surprised Bella to see Alice acting especially friendly towards her.

Perhaps it had something to do with the vision Alice had seen?

"Bella," Alice's sharp voice broke her thoughts and she looked to her sister, "You're being rude," She chastised with a glance, "You should introduce yourself."

"It's okay," Kagome smiled, seemingly appraising Bella herself with a quick look-over, "I probably should be getting back to the hotel. My friends are probably worried." They had to be, with her cell phone in her pocket buzzing with texts every few minutes.

"A girl shouldn't walk around alone, especially one as pretty as you," Alice smiled and it was rather obvious to Bella that she was trying to lure the girl in, "Would you like us to accompany you?"

Kagome blinked, rather surprised at the offer, "That's not necessary," She answered, giving a pointed look to their numerous shopping bags, "Besides, I have training so I'm able to take care of myself."

Alice certainly wasn't having it, "We have a car nearby. You can think of it as an apology for causing you to fall." She said smoothly.

"If... it will make you feel better," Kagome said reluctantly, "I can accept your kindness this one time."

"Great!" Alice gave a radiant smile and turned to Bella to hand her the numerous bags, "I just need to tell someone we'll be a little late."

Bella took the bags, feeling a little awkward around Kagome as Alice turned away, taking out her cell phone to quickly text someone.

Alice almost shuddered in desire as her excitement seemed to rise with every letter she quickly tapped in her phone and couldn't help but to throw Kagome another enthusiastic glance.

_'Edward,_

_Tell the family we're getting a new family member!'_


	4. Patriarch's Reaction

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'Edward,_

_Tell the family we're getting a new family member!'_

Edward looked at the text on his phone and then looked at it again to make sure he was reading the words correctly. He narrowed his eyes and wondered if this was simply a little prank from Alice.

After all, every member of the Cullen clan had their significant other, so it didn't make sense that they would gain a new family member.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Jasper asked, coming into the room where his brother was currently sitting at, "I can sense your fluctuating mood from outside." He sat down beside Edward and stared at him with golden eyes that were flecked with black.

Edward ran his hand through his tousled bronze hair in a very human-like fashion, "Alice isn't making any sense," He said and Jasper raised a brow, "Here, take a look." He shrugged and handed his phone over to the blond.

Jasper read the text and Edward wasn't too surprised to find that his expression didn't change in the least, "I am sure it is Alice merely having fun."

Edward glanced down when his phone vibrated again with another text and he eyed the words with an incredulous look.

_'No, Edward, Jasper, this is not a joke. We will add another to our coven. And she is human.'_

Neither Edward nor Jasper knew what to say and simply stared at the text in concealed shock, "What is Alice talking about!?" Edward growled, not liking the confusion, "A human?"

"I believe we should tell Carlisle." Jasper stated with a sharp look and the two moved quickly through the house to where the patriarch was looking over medical paperwork.

"Alice and Bella aren't back yet?" Carlisle asked lightly, not looking up from the papers. Only after a few moments of silence that he did look up with slight concern, "Is something wrong?"

"Here, look at this," Edward tossed his phone over to the doctor, who easily caught it, "Alice is not making any sense."

Carlisle widened his eyes, seeing the attached photo from the text and opened it. If he still had his beating heart, he would be sure that it would have stopped at those beautiful blue eyes the human girl possessed in the picture. He could only imagine how he would feel if he were to see them in person...

_'This is Kagome. And she will be our new mate.'_


	5. Questions and the Lie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'This was a mistake.'_

Kagome tried to relax her stiff form, trying not to glance sideways at Alice (whom was in the driver seat) with anxious eyes, but was probably failing quite obviously.

She wasn't stupid enough to accept rides from complete strangers, even if they were female, so why had she this time around?

_'Maybe I'm just curious?' _She thought, tapping her fingers against her thigh and making sure she kept her eyes forward instead of sideways, _'I've never sensed anything like these two before.'_

Damn her and her curiosity for the supernatural!

"How long are you staying in America for?" Alice asked, thankfully taking the directions that she had provided for her – so far at least, "Is it a school trip?"

"I'm here for about two weeks," Kagome answered, not seeing anything wrong with the question since it wasn't anything too personal, "This trip was a present from the high school for the graduates."

"So you're here with your friends?" Bella asked a little awkwardly from the back seat and Alice let out a snicker.

"Yes, I know they are worried for me," Kagome answered, latching onto the question, "Which is why I need to get back to the hotel as quickly as possible," She hinted with another sideways glance, "I wasn't supposed to leave the hotel alone."

"Don't worry, we'll get you there safe and sound!" Alice said cheerfully, making sure she was going a little less than the speed limit so she could gather more information about their new future mate, "You're a pretty girl, Kagome. Do you have a boyfriend perhaps?"

Kagome's suspicion grew at Alice's sly tone and wondered if she should just lie and tell them yes, "I do," She decided on a whim, "I'm taken." She threw a falsely apologetic expression in Alice's direction for some reason.

Alice frowned ever so slightly, not expecting the answer, though it should have been obvious from the beginning that someone like Kagome would have someone special already in her life, "Do you mind if I ask what his name is?" Her fingers tightened on the wheel as Kagome clearly hesitated in answering, but finally did so after a momentary pause.

"His name is Sesshoumaru."


End file.
